


It's Not That Heavy

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Different Fandom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jeongcheol are parents, M/M, Multi, Pain, Panic Attacks, Rude fans, but stream Back Door ~Stray Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Fansigns are so much fun, until a fan throws a stapler at Vernon.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	It's Not That Heavy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OsamuSa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/gifts).



> Sorry I haven't updated in so long, school is a b**** but here I am, I should be getting more fics out soon! This was a request: OsamuSa
> 
> (During a fan meet once Some people threw a paper and a mobile phone at Jeonghan and Cheol and fortunately they weren't injured {idk why people behave that way with idols :( } anyways can you write a fic where during a fan meet people throw a phone or something heavy at Vernon and he actually gets injured at his hand or wrist or something and the members are really angry and he kneels over in pain and then they rush off stage. And then you can imagine further idk :))

Vernon loves fansigns, though they can be a little loud, he loves seeing the fans and making them smile. He can get scared sometimes though, when he had seen that sometime ago Jeonghan and Seungcheol had a phone thrown at them, he didn't know if that would ever happen to him. 

He was psyched, it was the meet before his birthday and tomorrow, the group got the day off so Vernon was absolutely ecstatic. The boy couldn't stop thinking about it, every fan that he met got his big, beautiful smile. His anxiety was doing amazing and he thought that this day couldn't go any better.

Not all things can stay this way though.

Shortly after they had performed Left & Right (Im a sucker man, it was this or Home), they had gone to sit back down. Finally, it was time to meet some fans. They had started lining up, Vernon a couple seats from the end bouncing in his seat. At some point, the crowd had gotten a bit rowdy, the members were playing with a couple of things, but fans had begun to throw things, not heavy things, things like flowers or string or headbands. Vernon wasn't paying attention, his focus on a cute little plush that was given to him by a fan, he hadn't seen the thing fly towards him. He held up the plush right in front of his face and then the heavy object hit his wrist. Vernon's face contorted in pain, he dropped the plushie and cradled his bruising wrist. 

Tears began to form in the boy's eyes, something warm caressed his entire wrist and dripped down his arms. He heard screaming and it made his head pound, but after hearing his name whispered into his ear, he relaxed a bit. Mingyu was right next to him, trying to get him to stand up, but Vernon hadn't even opened his eyes yet. Once he did open his eyes, he looked at his wrist, his eyes immediately widened. His wrist was bruised a deep green and continued to swell as well as bleed. Vernon began to panic, the fans and the blood- oh god the blood- he couldn't even feel his wrist at the moment, his chest began to squeeze and he whimpered.

Standing with Mingyu's hand wrapped around his waist, a few tears slip down Vernon's cheeks and suddenly Jeonghan is in front of him. Blearily, Vernon raises his eyes to his hyung and his spine caved, the pain of an attack hurting so badly. Jeonghan catches the boy and carries him off stage, to set him down in a quiet room. 

Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol were talking to fans when they'd heard it, the heavy knock of metal against another material. They hadn't thought much about it, thinking another member had dropped something or any other thing. When the screams had started, Seungcheol was the first to turn his head, doing a headcount with all of the members and when he got near the end, his mouth dropped in horror. There, on the other side of the table, was Vernon clutching his wrist and squeezing his eyes shut. When Jeonghan saw, he gasped, apologizing to the fan in front of him and making his way to the second youngest. 

"Honey-bear, what's wrong? What happened?" Jeonghan glanced down at the boys worsening wrist. Vernon just whimpered, he looked about ready to pass out. Jeonghan had looked to the side at one of their managers and was given permission to take the boy off stage. 

He was panicking, Vernon couldn't breathe. It was too blurry, he couldn't see anything. His head was fuzzy, thinking was hard, thinking about breathing or blinking or looking was hard. He began to reach out for anyone he could grab, any stable object that would keep him afloat, keep him from sinking further and further into the darkness.

Jeonghan is with him, though he probably doesn't know that, the man is standing close to him, hand on his waist so he doesn't panic further. Vernon has his hands close to his chest, wringing and pinching each other till they turned white. Watching the hands, Jeonghan grabs the boy and pulls him down to the ground, onto his lap, Vernon's face in Jeonghan's neck, wringing hands in between the two bodies. 

"Baby, you have to breathe with me, okay? I need you to come back to me, come back to hyung, you're okay, no one is going to hurt you." Jeonghan soothes, a hand rubbing up and down the boy's back. He was shaking and his breaths stuttering, Vernon sobbed, clutching his bleeding wrist. The vocalist was waiting for Seungcheol to come back, knowing he would be furious, so they could figure out what to do with Vernon's wrist. 

He was right, Seungcheol was livid, seeing red, not for the first time. Stuff has happened in the past, rude people, racist fans, all kinds of things, but this. This was way past what Seungcheol ever thought could happen, his baby was hurt, physically hurt, bleeding and bruising. What the fuck was he even hit by? A camera? A lightstick?

"It was a stapler, Cheol, Vernon was hit with a stapler." Jeonghan gasped out, he remembers seeing a stapler on the floor behind Vernon that wasn't there when they arrived. Vernon was still sobbing into the older man's shoulder, struggling to breathe even more because of his face being stuffed into Jeonghan's sweater. 

Pulling him back, Jeonghan and Seungcheol placed the younger on the ground on his back and with his head in Jeonghan's lap. Seungcheol grabbed the wrapper maknae's wrist and carefully examined it, the bleeding had stopped but it was still swelling significantly. A nurse rushed in shortly after they had gotten the boy to calm down a touch, she gently grabbed his wrist and frightened Vernon a little, but Jeonghan running his fingers through the boys hair was calming. After putting a wrap on Vernon's hand and giving him some pain meds, the two oldest moved Vernon to the couch and layed down with him, obviously with the injured sandwiched in between. 

Seungcheol was furious, as was Jeonghan, but he was more focused on the boy in front of him, stroking his hair and humming to him.

In the days following, Vernon had come to find out that the girl who threw the stapler was kicked out and sued for hurting an idol. His wrist was also fractured and he wasn't allowed to use it fro 3 weeks. He also knows that he is very afraid of fansigns now, he didn't even think of the possibility that someone could throw something like that at him. But it all turned out fine, because Vernon had his family with him, granted they wouldn't let him feed himself for the first week, but they were all with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! It seems a little bit rushed to me, but maybe it's because I spread the work out amongst a million days so! Feel free to request, though I still have a few!


End file.
